


Fall at your feet

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Attempted Drugging, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Heartache, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“The way you're looking in your sleep; the way you're looking when you leap. The strange illusions that you keep. You don't know that I'm noticing.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist (2008)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall at your feet

 

Her hair took at last an hour and she watched patiently as 15 minutes’ worth of makeup was added to her face. She hurried and slipped herself into the gown she had on loan from Pepper.

It was a black and red mermaid gown that was loose enough for her to comfortably walk about in. She looked up to the polished Barbie Doll in the mirror across from her. Maybe now he would finally notice her. She shook her head and collected her purse as there was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Allison!”

“Yeah, Pep…”

She was ready to see Pepper at her door. Instead, she was shocked to see Loki leaning in her doorway.

“My goodness,” he purred, slowly eyeing her up and down, “You must be evolving in your training to be dressed so scandalous like that.”

“I have a date,” said Allison as she brushed past Loki.

“Finally making a break for courting. Heaven forbid your womb shrivels up and dies.”

She sighed at his rude remarks. Allison had liked, in a sense, Loki since the moment she arrived at Stark Tower. She was a newer Shield agent on loan from Hill until she wasn’t needed but Stark and Romanoff took a special liking to her. At times, she found herself looking in Loki’s direction, admiring him for no reason at all. As time passed, she found him flippant and insolent. Maybe, it was her “Bad-boy phase” arriving late and giving her hell like he was now.

Tony had set her up with one of his techie friends and was to be her date for the first time in a few years, seeing as how work and training always came first.

“Why do you care? You have a special interest in my lady parts?”

“Perhaps more than you know,” he whispered into her ear.

Allison ignored him as she entered the elevator. She turned and glared to Loki, posing with a hand to her hips as he took notice.

“You are not what I’m looking for.”

“And what pray tell is that?”

“I want a gentleman, not a joke book that thinks it’s acceptable to set snakes loose in my room.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t take a joke.”

“And it’s not my fault that you are always such an ass. Why can’t you be more like Thor?”

Loki stopped the door and smiled.

“If men are constantly running in the opposite direction, then it is all a question of worthiness upon your table.”

Allison did what she could to hold back her tears but found it easy to lift the edge of her dress and send her foot into Loki’s stomach, surprising him as he crashed to the floor.

“I know my worth and I could really give a damn what you think, asshole.”

The second the doors closed, she fought back every tear and calmed herself as the elevator descended toward the car to take her to the Stark Gala with the promising man that Tony set her up with. She wasn’t about to let someone she looked up to mess up her entire evening.

-

Clint and Natasha were at the Main Panel looking over inventory for the next few days. There was an unclassified mission that was to use most of them.

“Five bucks says he’s a flook.”

“Honestly, Clint. You can do better than that. Maybe he’s already married.”

“We can always find out in under a minute.”

“You promised her you won’t.”

“And you didn’t.”

“Exactly. His credentials check out.”

“Nonsense. Everyone has secrets.

They both looked back to Loki lounging on the couch behind them as he displayed his presence for them to ignore.

“Go away, Loki. We’re working.”

“Finally! A mission.”

“Not for you,” said Clint as he moved across the room with clipboard in hand.

“What? Why not?”

“This one requires discretion. You don’t do discretion.”

“Of course I do!”

“Remember Budapest,” asked Natasha as her eyes stayed glued to the computer screen.

“I do,” said Tony as he worked the tie from his neck.

“How’d it go?”

“Allison seemed to click with John. At first, she was a bit timid but once she got her hand around a champagne glass, she was good to go. Pepper’s a bit worried though. Allison hasn’t answered her phone yet.”

“I can hack her phone, see where she is.”

“No. She needs privacy.”

“No. I need a sedative.”

The group turned to Allison’s voice, instantly concerned with how she looked. Her dress was completely disheveled. Parts of her arms were bruised and her cheek was bleeding from a small cut as well as her nose. Her perfectly coiled amber hair was not in wavy curls at her back. Her bleeding hand was clutching something small as she made her way, wincing to Tony.

“What happened?”

“Your golden boy is what happened.”

“You two seemed to hit it off just fine.”

“First off, he wouldn't shut the hell up. Seriously, I couldn’t hear myself think with all the useless facts that were pouring from that guy’s mouth.”

“He’s a talker. So what?”

A matter-of-fact look crossed Allison’s face as she opened her hand and tossed a small object into Natasha’s hand.

“Secondly, your golden boy tried slipping me rohypnol. I only made it look like everything was cool because there was press at that Gala. I took care of him myself. Did you know that he flunked out of the UFC? And it’s hard as fuck to fight in a dress like this.”

She turned and started for her room. Loki was on his feet to try and talk to her until she reached under had dress and pointed her gun to his face. Everyone watched as Allison clenched her teeth.

“I am seriously in no mood for you right now, Loki.”

“You need to take care of yourself.”

“I did and I’m going to bed. You need to stay the fuck away from me or I will put a bullet in your head.”

Clint stepped between the two of them.

“Hey, hey! Mennen, walk away. Nat will get what you need.”

Allison slowly lowered her pistol and left Clint alone with Loki.

“If there was a time to not be an ass, it would be right now.”

Loki looked over Clint’s shoulder to Natasha as she paced to Allison’s room with a first-aid kit. Loki nodded and headed for his room across from his. The minute he closed his door, he looked in through the shadows to Allison’s room as Natasha helped her peel the dress from her body. Allison moaned and winced as Natasha looked to the bruises that covered her sides.

“ _Vot der'mo_ ,” she cursed as she reached for the ointments behind her, “please tell me he didn’t walk away.”

“I already called 911. They have evidence that he tried to drug me. I’d hate to think how Pepper will react when she hears about this.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t come with us tomorrow.”

“If you don’t use me, I go back to Hill for reassignment. No exceptions. I’ll be fine. I’ve been through worse.”

He watched as Allison gripped the sink edge to counter Natasha’s hands on her. Loki opened his eyes and listened to the rest of the Avengers on the outside of his door. The sound of Allison’s door made him open his own as Natasha stood straight up, broking his way out of his room.

“That was uncalled for, Loki.”

“I mean no harm when I jest. The events of tonight were unspeakable and I would not wish that upon anyone.”

“I meant you being in her room just now. I’m not stupid. You shouldn’t be spying on her. You do that again and I will put a shock collar on you. Stay away from her until she gets back from the mission.”

“That’s three weeks.”

“And will give her enough time to get past this.”

-

Loki could barely sleep at the thought of Allison being harmed. Most of the morning, he spent out of the way of the Avengers as they finished up prepping for their mission. Need to know. He was not needed but things were started to appear as such. He looked back thinking that it was his attitude that was a bit off putting. He dressed and walked to the main lobby of the tower where most of the traffic was located.

He stepped in and proved to be helpful as he loaded supplies to the Quinjet. He did want to seem useful but was hoping to see Allison. Hours passed when a pile of cardboard boxes were pushed into his arms and he was ordered to wait at the Main Panel. He stopped seeing Allison past the glass walls as she was busy talking with Clint, perhaps about the mission as their fingers flew across the Main Panel. She smiled and winced a few times as she bit back her pain. He watched her as she emerge with him, laughing as the act sent a smile to his face.

“So basically the rules of Dodgeball?”

“ _Dodge, Duck, Dip, Dive, Dodge_. Don’t forget to inject your right side. It’ll sting but you’ll heal faster. The boxes are here when you’re ready.”

“Thanks man. I appreciate it.”

“Good, you’re here,” he said to Loki.

He took the boxes from Loki and helped Allison to her room as he unknowingly followed.

“What are you going to do first when you get to Berlin?”

“Report to May. Then tour around. I hear it’s beautiful in a few months.”

Allison was glad to sleep on her decision but didn’t want to look in Loki’s direction. They both stopped at her door as Clint handed her a roll of tape.

“Seriously, though. We are going to miss you.”

“Thanks Hawkeye, it’s been a pleasure.”

Clint left her to herself as she started folded the first of her many boxes. She stopped the turned to the open door where Loki was standing.

“You’re leaving.”

“That didn’t sound like a question. Move your fingers. I don’t want to smash them and I don’t want to see your face.”

Loki’ hand stopped her from closing the door.

“What?”

“I want to apologize for my words from last night. They weren’t meant in the way that it would have seemed.”

“No but you were right. Worthiness is a question. For some reason, these guy keep on finding women like me and I think that it’s all just a terrible cosmic joke from the universe. When I signed on to be a Shield agent, I knew what I would and wouldn’t be able to do anymore. I thought maybe I could find someone that wouldn't give me any bullshit but I guess it’s not in the cards for me. For a while, I thought it was going to be you but now I realize that every time you opened your mouth in my direction, you just make me feel bad about myself. You’re poisonous, Loki, and I don’t need someone like you in my life.”

She pushed him gently and slammed her door in his face. He was steadfast for a moment, looking down the hall to the snickering staff of the tower as he was left to his deserved thoughts.

The day went by as Allison packed a few boxes of her things. She didn’t have much and she used what was left of her time to rest as she was comfortably lulled to sleep.

“Allison!”

She kicked herself awake as alarms filled her ears. She looked to her phone and the alarm clock ringing almost next to her ear.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I slept so hard.”

“It’s okay, we’re ready to go.”

“’Kay.”

She jerked her duffle from the floor and rubbed her eyes as she followed Clint from her room. She bumped into someone on the way out, seeing it was Loki, half-dressed and fresh from training. She sighed and walked around him, not caring for him anymore as she sleepily walked away with the group to the Quinjet.

She sat and watched his worried expression disappear behind the raising platform as the whirr of the engines put her back to sleep.

-

_24 days later_

Another job done as Allison steadied the Quinjet on the roof of Stark Tower. She radioed for Helen as she was waiting for them. Clint was still in pain from being injured in his side by a stray bio land mine.

“Please, try and sneak me in some whiskey,” he groaned.

“I’ll what I can do tomorrow.”

“I knew I liked you, Mennen. Don’t leave without saying goodbye!”

“I promise I won’t!”

The doors to the medical bay slammed shut behind her, leaving to the empty quarters of Stark Tower. With her volunteering to bring Clint back, she wouldn’t make it back in time for the last part of the mission. She was okay with that as long as her friend was taken care of. She waited by the door for any update as Helen was happy to do so a few hours later.

Clint was asleep and she would visit him in the morning. She smiled walking off with other things on her mind. Berlin had a spot open for her if she wanted. May and Hill gave her some time to think about what she wanted and Allison was grateful for that. Not every agent got to choose where they could go. She stopped at her door and looked to Loki’s room. She would finally be away from what never was. Maybe she would be so lucky to date one of the weapon specialist always cooped up and ready for action or so she was told.

She had so much ahead of her and she still wasn’t sure of what to do. Another good night’s rest in her bed would help her sort her shit out. She pushed open her door, one which she sure she locked before she left. She could have thought she did from just waking that day. She walked to her desk and turned on the small light as she heard soft music from her speakers that she barely turned on.

“ _…whenever I fall at your feet you let your tears ran down on me…_ ”

“What the hell?”

She turned on another light seeing all of her boxes opened with her things spread around like following the trail of her life to the bed where her mouth dropped open.

She looked to Loki’s naked back as he laid on his side and rounded the side of the bed to see him curled up in her bedsheets as he clutched something in his hands. Allison did everything in her power to keep her eyes from his lower half as she reached for whatever was in his hands. Loki shifted in his sleep, turning his head into what was the Rolling Stones t-shirt she slept in night after night.

“Okay,” she laughed under her breath as she reached behind her in the box for the unused tea kettle that was about to serve her a great purpose.

She placed the pot on the bed near Loki and opened one of her popping grenades as it hit the bottom of the pot. She stood with her Icer next to her door as the grenade exploded and sent Loki rolling off the bed in alert. His hand glowed ready to defend himself as he turned and found Allison looking him in the eye with her arms crossed. He tried to use her shirt to cover himself until she snatched it away.

“Please. I can explain.”

“Get out!”

“Allison, please…”

She purposely missed to hit the wall next to his head as he ducked and moved to the door.

“Seriously, I don’t want to know but this was uncalled for! I can’t believe you went through my things!”

“Allison!”

He stopped and cupped her face, kissing her lips as Allison was perfectly still. Her whole body filled with warmth as she brought the Icer up and shot him in the shoulder. Loki broke the kiss and stumbled back into the hallway as Allison locked herself away from him.

“Allison! I’m sorry! Please just open the door!”

She reached for her speakers and turned up the volume until she could no longer hear Loki. After an hour, she turned her music off and packed the rest of her things. She looked around to her bare room on her way to the shower, thinking about how different things were going to be in the next few days. Once again, her life would be packed away and shipped with her to another side of the world. She was used to it by now but wasn’t ready for the feeling of Loki’s lips to hers.

Allison stood for minutes under the scolding hot water, feeling the edge of her lips as they refused to stop tingling. Even after she stepped out fresh and clean from scrubbing away her mission, she could still feel him. She pulled on her shorts with the shirt wrung in her hands as she brought the fabric up to her nose. She could smell herself in the shirt along with what was him.

She couldn’t bring herself to ask why after all this time that he would do something like this. She opened her door to the darkened hall, seeing Loki’s door ajar. Nothing stopped her as she stepped forward and pushed his door open. The scent of mustiness and pine needles filled her nose as he looked to the ceiling.

“You’re leaving and I can’t sleep. I heard Helen say that one of you was injured and I thought it was you.”

“Why? Because I’m not an Avenger?”

She freely walked into his room and sat on the corner furthest from him.

“What is your deal, man? Half the time I just want to punch you in the throat.”

“I was given the title as the God of Lies but I’m not sure if I can explain it.”

“There’s no reason to be an asshole. I’ve been putting up with you for two years.”

He sat up, showing that he put on some pants as he took her hand.

“I… I never meant for my words to hurt you, Allison. You are… remarkable. You are selfless, dexterous and I’ve never met anyone such as you.”

“Why were in my room? How long have you been in there?”

“Since you left. Sometimes I can’t breathe when I’m around you. I have to force myself to say something and every time it becomes off putting and completely uncalled for and I hope one day you will forgive me for the things I’ve said that hurt you.”

“Whatever, I leave in a few days anyway.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not needed anymore.”

“What if you were?”

She could tell from the small squeeze of his hand that he didn’t wish for her to go.

Allison looked to her lap and let her emotions loose for the first time in her life. She sobbed into her hands as Loki took her into her arms and pulled her to the bed. Allison cried into his chest as she stroked her wet hair back.

“I’m sorry, Allison,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

She didn’t remember when she fell asleep but knew she was dreaming when she found herself in the red and black mermaid dress. Her arm was tight around John’s arm as she whispered into his ear and lead him to the door. She could still remember the large grin on his face when he saw her entpy glass of champagne on the table. Allison was indeed careful, spilling a little bit at a time to make sure he didn’t suspect anything. The moment they made it into the dark alley she turned and pulled her arm back to punch him in the cheek. It was the first thing she remembered.

She stopped, seeing Loki emerged from the shadows and striking the man as his unconscious body fell to the concrete. Allison looked to Loki as he was dressed in a simple but well cut suit as he fixed his sleeve. He said nothing as he stepped forward to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Allison let herself be taken into his arms and kissed by him as his hand rested at the small of her back.

Allison fought her cruel dream, needing it to be real as she felt his lips at the base of her neck. His hand was still on her back as it somehow worked past the dress and held her close by her shoulder blade. She didn’t care. She wrapped her arms around him, waking up as Loki moaned into her skin. Allison didn’t realize she was panting as Loki opened his bloodshot eyes to her.

“Please don’t leave me…”

Allison pulled him, claiming his lips as he turned her to her back. She could feel his hands refuse to leave her as she did the same. Loki’s hands roamed underneath her shirt, slowly pulling it up over her head as he kissed every inch of her skin. She was still as he tossed her shirt to the floor and waited as he rested on his knees.

“Say something,” she whispered.

“I did.”

She covered herself.

“I can’t stop my transfer. If I could, I would stay with you, Loki. I swear.”

She was ready for him to walk away but he smiled and braced himself over her as he held her close.

“I know, Allison.”

He pulled her up as he worked off her shorts, letting them blend with the sheets as he grabbed at her skin. Allison let herself be lost in him as he slowly moved down her body, ending at her chest as he worshipped her. His hand rested at her sex, stroking her as she forced her legs to stay open. She cradled Loki’s head, praying that he would never stop.

He moved to her other breast, nourishing from her raising voice as he kissed and nipped at her flesh. His mouth dropped as he pushed his longest finger into her, finding her wet beyond his dreams. Allison pulled him up to her lips as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and made him moan. She reached for the edge of his pants and formed her fingers to the fabric as he grunted into her shoulder. He pulled his hand away and stripped away his pants, returning to the bed to a panting Allison.

“I need you, Allison.”

“I’m still here, Loki...”

He snaked himself between her legs and felt her melt under his touch. Allison pray like hell that she still wasn’t asleep as Loki took his time and pushed himself into her. Her mouth opened, moaning to the room as he filled her, fitting perfectly between her legs.

Loki held her close, kissing the sweating skin at her neck as she dug her nails into his skin.

_This has to be real._

He pressed his thumb to her clit and willed her body closer to the release that she dreamed of since she first met him. She closed her eyes and let herself go as she felt her body on fire. Loki pressed his head to hers, feeling her around him as she tried not to let him go.

Again, she didn’t remember falling asleep but she could feel him behind her. She could feel the shift of the springs and a kiss to her forehead.

_“Farewell, my dear…”_

“No!”

Allison woke up in her bed, looking around to her room, all packed and ready to go. She was still dressed in her black shorts and her Rolling Stones t-shirt.

“Motherfucker,” she cursed to herself.

She kicked her sheets off and opened the window to her room, remembering the smoke from her grenade still lingered in her room. She dressed for the day, knowing she had to report to May when she arrived in a few hours. Allison tied her hair back and taped up the rest of her boxes, pocketing a few mini-bottles of Jameson for Clint as she piled her life next to the door.

She moved from her empty room, shocked to see Loki’s room as the same as she looked in.

“I fucking knew it…”

She shook her head and hurried past the few bits of Helen’s staff as she entered the medical bay. Allison found Clint mended and awake as she slipped him the few bottles of Jameson under his pillow for safe keeping.

“What are you doing here?”

“Visiting.”

“May’s here.”

“I wasn’t told.”

“Only because I knew where to find you.”

She turned to see May in the door as she ushered her out of the room. Allison waved goodbye to Clint and followed May to one of the open offices in the tower.

“I know Hill and I gave you a few days but she’s letting you go.”

“What?”

“It’s been brought to our attention that you are ready to transfer and all we need is your signature on the paperwork.”

Paperwork was the one thing that Allison despised to her core. She always would have taken extra training rather than suffer paperwork like May once did.

“So when do I leave?”

“There’ll be another on our team and he’ll be ready within the hour.”

“He’s here? Does Stark know?”

“The proper people have been notified at my departure.”

Allison turned to Loki as he stood at attention next to her.

“I need your signature as well.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Mennen, I’m putting a team together based in Berlin and we’ll be there for a while. I know you are used to being a few weeks in one place. It isn’t going to be a problem?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Good. Loki, you’ll need to go through proper training so I can assess you fully under Shield’s protocol.”

“I shall do whatever is needed, Agent May.”

“Last thing, I have what you requested. Don’t let it affect the team and don’t let it blow up in your face.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you for your help with the loft.”

May gave a small smile as she collected the paperwork and started for the door.

“I’m sorry, what just happened?”

“Be lucky, Mennen. Not many operatives can remain together as couples and make it work. Thank Loki and I’ll see you in Berlin. Wheels up in two hours.”

Allison watched May leave as she shook herself from her thoughts.

“What the fuck did you do?”

He pulled her close and kissed her lips, reminding her of the previous night.

“I can't leave you either, Allison. I am not needed here either. The Avengers don’t need us. We can go where ever we wish.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I thought I made it clear last night.”

“Last night happened?”

Loki ignored her and started down the hall.

“Yes and we have little time to gather your things.”

She blushed as he looked to her reddened face.

“Look, I’m not saying you’re _worthy_ or whatever but…”

“But I know how I feel of you and you of me. My feelings will never change about you and nothing you say can change my mind.”

“Okay...”

They walked the main hall and climbed down the steps sided by side as Loki took her hand into his and pulled her out of sight to her empty room as he kicked the door shut behind them. Loki pushed her to her door as he buried his face into her neck, making her giggle.

“Loki, we don’t have the time!”

“Then I better get to work, shall I,” he whispered as he stripped off her shirt.


End file.
